Waka Waka (This Time for Africa)
}} Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) en español Waka Waka (Esto es Africa), es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La versión original pertenece a la cantante Shakira, es interpretada por El Grupo de Alma. Contexto de la Canción: TBA. Letra de la Canción: Alma: You're a good soldier Choosing your battles Pick yourself up and dust yourself off Get back in the saddle Susan: You're on the front line Everyone's watching You know it's serious, we're getting closer This isn't over Bella: The pressure's on, you feel it But you got it all, believe it Miles: When you fall get up (The Gay Trinity: ' oh oh) If you fall get up ('The Gay Trinity: eh eh) The Gay Trinity con Celeste: Tsamina mina zangalewa 'Cause this is Africa Grupo: Tsamina mina, eh eh Waka waka, eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Alma con el Grupo: This time for Africa Celeste: Listen to your God This is our motto Freddy con el Grupo: ‘‘‘ Your time to shine, don't wait in line Y vamos por todo '''Susan:' People are raising Their expectations Mark con el Grupo: Go on and feed them, this is your moment No hesitations Antoine (Grupo): Today's your day (I feel it) You paved the way (believe it) Miles (Grupo): If you get down get up (oh oh) When you get down get up (eh eh) Grupo: Tsamina mina zangalewa Alma con el Grupo: This time for Africa Bella (con el Grupo): Tsamina mina (eh eh) (Waka waka, eh eh) Chicas del Grupo ('''Chicos del Grupo): Tsamina mina zangalewa (Anawa a a) Susan (con el Grupo): Tsamina mina, (eh eh) (Waka waka, eh eh) Alma con el Grupo: Tsamina mina zangalewa This time for Africa Mark: Awabuye lamajoni, ipikipiki mama wa A to Z Bathi susa lamajoni, ipikipiki mama from East to West Miles (con el Grupo) : Asi waka waka ma (eh eh) waka waka ma (eh eh) Tendency suna tsibuye Grupo: 'cause this is Africa (Freddy: Africa, Africa Africa) Grupo (Bella con el Grupo) : Bathi waka waka ma (eh eh) Waka waka ma (eh eh) Susan: Zonk' izizwe mazibuye (Celeste con el Grupo: ' cause this is Africa!) '''Grupo ('Chicos del Grupo): Tsamina mina (Anawa a a) Tsamina mina Tsamina mina (Anawa a a) Alma (con el Grupo): Tsamina mina (eh eh) Waka waka (eh eh) Tsamina mina zangalewa (Anawa a a) Tsamina mina (eh eh) Waka waka (eh eh) Tsamina mina zangalewa Celeste: This time for Africa Grupo: Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a Django eh eh Django eh eh Tsamina mina zangalewa Anawa a a This time for Africa This time for Africa We're all Africa We're all Africa Vídeo: Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Legacy of The Return Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Alma Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Susan Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Freddy Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Antoine Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Celeste Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Miles Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Mark Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bella